Christina
Best friend of Regina who loved to gossip and discuss pop culture with each other. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Christina grew up in Grasmere Valley along with her best friend Christina. The pair did everything together as they were kids growing up going to school and so forth and in the adult years things haven't changed. These party goers, pop culture, gossiping enthusiast still do all the same things together. She also became romantically involved for a time with George Perez a up and coming banker who would ultimately marry Kristina Perez, Tessa Crab's sister. He was at that point a playboy but had a long and significant relationship with Christina., there even indication that the two may get married but this doesn't materializes and he ends up beginning to date his now wife Kristina. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Her best friend once at Christmas is chased by her ex Isaiah the pimp. Volume 4 She turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis to go out clubbing with her best friend Regina along with the likes of Larry Lothario, Isaiah, Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy. Whilst at the club she begins to have great feelings for Greasy Grimes and the feeling is mutual until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea due to Marge large frame and Greasy Grimes showing him to be anything but marriage material as he refuses to help Christina in the water, their relationship fizzled out as quickly as it began! Volume 7 Julia is trying to find Julie and asks Regina and Christina. They believe she saw her at the church with Mr Ambrose. This turns out to be false. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She and Regina are among those waiting outside the town hall as Mr Logan the new Prime Minister has an announcement to make. Many have different theories including Regina and Christina who theories are very bizarre as to what the announcement could be. However it turns out that the news is Grasmere Valley is going Eurovision as entry to win the competition with Tracy Bangles representing the town. Volume 30 Regina and Christina are among those at the fundraiser for Don Kennedy to get his own house. They are seen interested in Chris Coy's speech about LTOs and think he is talking about J Lo. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #24 Tale of Ariel Waters Regina and Christina are seen gossiping about Audrey Reynolds slapping Camian Pujoe in the face after she has heard that Ariel Waters has been with Camian which in fact is a lie spread by Ariel. #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe Christina and Regina are among those present at the BBQ where Steve Queen announces he is with Audrey Reynolds and soon word is spread by Clara Rose that Camian is leaving Grasmere Valley as a result of his love getting married to never return. #42 A Preemptive Funeral She and Regina witness Karen Ellis shouting at Roberto Ellis after he got her the wrong kind of doughnuts and are in disbelief. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva There's a thief striking in town stealing items. Christina's Sky Box has been stolen meaning she can't watch ''Made in Chelsea which she is really disappointed about. It turns out the thief is Rebekah Silva. #48 That’s My Turkey You Turkey! #48 Tale of James Williams When James Williams is being chased by Dick Mason after trying to take a turkey from his farm Regina and Christina can see from a tree what is happening. Regina is shocked how fast James is going due to his size while Christina shouting Run Fat Boy Run! #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Regina and Christina are seen informing everyone that by the end of the comic someone will have died. #59 Tale of Taran Bando Christina is seen in the comics reminding everyone which scene is a flashback to see all the motives of the suspects. #68-72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Christina is among those in Mrs Wier's search party for Mr Wier. #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Christina and Regina are among those at the hairdressers when Gina Kelly reveals that Mr Wier and Dac Shane are dead. However it turns out they alive and well and all including Regina are unhappy with Gina's false information. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett She is seen as among those racing to see Mrs Goop's husband at his house once he is revealed on live TV by her who it was, which had been a mystery. Much to everyone's shock it was David Thompson. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #99 Tale of Della Richards Christina is seen saying to be continued after the narrator was taken to prison for talking too much about Christmas when there is a ban on Christmas. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie She is seen at Ze Pub when it is believed one of the prisoners which Andrea Fullow bought their freedom maybe in the ladies toilet much to everyone's great fear. Christina is seen telling Alfredo Richie who had been hired by Greg Mackey as security to sort it out. It turns out it's Marge stuck in the toilet. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins Regina and Christina are seen commenting on who signed up for the marathon.Christina is shocked Marge is doing the marathon and says she is surprised that if she run being so large that she doesn't create a gravitational pull of her own, causing the runners to collide with her. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 12 Battle of the Bands She is among those who watches the Battle of the Bands. Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion She and Regina is among those went to the cinema to watch Maze Runner when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience. Season 4 Episode 3 Wayward Children Regina and Christina are seen raving about the pop star hitting the music scene with storm with her song Toilet Brush which is Jeanette Sparkle who turns out to have been looked after by Nanny Prescot when she was younger and had been a strong Christian before abandoning her faith for music and success in the world. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Christina and Regina are starstruck when Matthew Pratt brings Clara Derulo, the famous 'it girl' into town to declare what she feels is in and what is not and they are very much into Clara's ideas. Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Devon is bored at his home and soon Regina and Christina comes to Grasmere Valley in order to suggest she knows where the party is at. Soon the two are lending the gang to such parties as old peoples home, a court trial, watching paint dry and soon they end up going to the Shakes in Bognor Regis at the same time as Rag Race and the venue collapsed as a result of having too many people there. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Christina and Regina among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.